gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Nameless Hero
Nameless Hero - A chosen one and a protagonist of the Gothic Series. He is a young, well built man with a beard, hazel eyes and dark blond hair that form a pony tail. In Gothic 3 his appearance has been changed. His hair was changed to bronze, eyes to gray, and the pony tail has been removed. He displays ironic sense of humor, sometimes even auto-ironic, while he's also having a high self-esteem and being sensitive about himself. It is not known what got him thrown into colony, only that he spent two months in the dungeon before that. In Gothic 3 King Rhobar II said, that he was sent into the colony, so he can discover his power and find out that he's a chosen one. His name was never revealed, although he tried to introduce himself several times - to no success. Background For unknown reason he was sent into the dungeon for two months, later sent into the barrier. Rhobar II claims he had to do it, in order for the hero to discover who he really is. Gothic Penal Colony Everything begins here. Nameless hero lands in the Valley of Mines, that by the King's decree became a penal colony. Before hearing a sentence he receives a letter from High Magician of the Circle of Fire - Pyrokar, and it has to be delivered to the mages of fire inside the barrier. After being thrown into the colony, he gets "greeted" by Bullit. He is being saved by the leader of shadows - Diego, that tells them to go away. He becomes the guide of the hero, and will also become his best friend. Durning his journey, the nameless hero also makes friends with Milten, Gorn and Lester. He manages to deliver the letter to the mages of fire. Brotherhood of the Sleeper After hearing about his acomplishments, the Arch Guru from the Brotherhood of the Sleeper - Y'Berion, wanted to talk with him. When they met, guru said that he have seen the hero before, but he disclaims it. He wants him to find the focus stone, to which the hero agrees. Cor Kalom also wants him to find the stolen almanach, and minecrawler eggs. After killing minecrawler queen, he gets rewarded and promoted. His actions lead to the ritual of summoning Sleeper. After Y'Berion lost his conscience, and a squad of templars haven't come back from the Orc Cemetery, Cor Angar sends the hero to check on it. Once he gets there, he finds out everyone has been killed in the orc ambush, except for Baal Lukor. Together with the hero they explore the ornamented caves, and after finding nothing in there, he attacks the hero. After defeating possessed guru he reports back to Cor Angar, and finds out master Y'Berion passed away. Even the healing plants found in the swamp weren't enough to save his life. As if that was not enough, it turned out The Sleeper is an ancient demon that must not be awaken. Cor Kalom - Y'Berion's assistant still bellived in Sleeper, so he gathered a group of people still loyal to their god, and went on a journed to find him on their own. Cor Angar sends the nameless hero to the Water Mages, as Y'Berion said that he bellives their escape plan is now their only hope, before he died. Helping Water Mages By Y'Berion and Cor Angar's wish, Nameless hero goes to Water Mages residing in the New Camp. Arch-Mage of Water - Saturas wants to destroy the barrier by blowing up the big ore mound. Once they had enough ore, they sent the hero to finds the Focus Stones, so they could focus the magic power inside them into the ore mound. With the help of his friends, the hero manages to find all Focus Stones, guarded by Troll, Goblins, Harpies, Snappers, Skeletons and The Guardian. Once his quest is over, he brings the stones to Saturas, that asks the hero to go to the Fire Mages in the Old Camp, and to convince them to help Water Mages in the ritual of destroying the ore mound. To his unpleasant suprise, Nameless hero finds out from Milten that all Fire Mages were murdered by guards under Gomez's orders, and the Old Mine collapsed. Diego added that Gomez's guards went to attack the Free Mine, and the hero is considered to be a traitor in th Old Camp, since he helped New Camp. Xardas's Plans When Saturas finds out that Fire Mages were murdered, he asked the hero to find a powerful necromancer - Xardas. He manages to find his tower, and after defeating 3 golem guardians, he teleports into the tower with the rune given to him his Xardas's demonic servant. Xardas explains, that destroying ore mound is not enough to destroy the barrier. This can be done only with the help of black magic. Sleeper - the ancient demon must be banished. He tells the hero the story about Sleeper, and to find out more about him, he sends him into the Old Citadel, where he can find banished Orc Shaman - Ur-Shak. Once he gets there, he sees the shaman being attacked by other orcs. Hero helps him to deal with the attackers, then Ur-Shak tells him more about the Sleeper. He also tells him, that he can find enterance into Sleeper's Temple in the Orc City, and in order to get through the city without fighting, he needs to bring Ulu-Mulu with him. Nameless Hero is planning to head to the Free Mine, taken over by Gomez's Guards, so he can find Tarrok - the orc that knows how to make Ulu-Mulu. The Hero had to lie to Saturas, that he did not manage to find Xardas. He goes to the mine guarded by Jackal and other guards. With the help of Gorn the Mercenary, he managed to clear out the mine and find Tarrok. Orc tells The Hero that in order to make Ulu-Mulu, he needs Fire Lizard's Tongue, Tusk of Troll and Swamp Shark, and a Horn of Shadow Beast. After finding all the necessary ingredients, the hero gets the Ulu-Mulu and goes to the Orc City, then into the temple. After defeating Undead Shamans, skletons and Cor Kalom's servants, he finds ancient sword - Uriziel. After going deeper into the temple, he comes across the final Undead Shaman, that turns out to be invincible. The only way out of the situation was getting out of the temple. Charging Uriziel Nameless Hero goes straight back to Xardas, and tells him about the last shaman, and shows him Uriziel. Necromancer thinks that only Uriziel is able to hurt the shaman. Sadly the sword lost its power after all these years. In order to charge it back, Xardas has to make a magic formula. Meanwhile, the hero goes to Xardas's old tower, flooded many years ago. He finds an Ancient Ore Armor and a Teleportation Rune to the Old Camp. After using the rune, he teleports into Fire Mage's church in the Old Camp. He fights his way into Ore Barons's building, and kills their leader - Gomez. Using Gomez's key, he gets into the dungeon where they held Stone the Smith. He upgrades the Ore Armor. The Hero goes back to Xardas's tower, where the mage finished making the magic formula. All he needed now is a big source of magic energy and and a mage that will read the formula. The Hero goes to the New Camp, where he coninced his friend - Milten to help him. This was a risky action, since they had to use the ore mound that mages of water have been collecting for many long years. They proceeded to perform the ritual, but they were discovered by the mages - Saturas, Myxir and Riordian. Nameless Hero escapes the New Camp, then goes back to the temple, where he manages to defeat the last shaman. Facing the Sleeper After killing the last shaman, he unexpectedly meets Xardas. Necromancer explains that in order to banish the demon from this world, he needs to pierce the orc shaman hearts, found in the altars in front of The Sleeper, using their own swords. After revealing this, Xardas falls asleep, and The Hero goes through the final corridors, until he finds himself in the lair of The Sleeper. It turns out that Mad Kalom and his people already managed to wake up the demon. Despite the fire balls being thrown at The Hero, he manages to defeat the fanatic servants and is now face-to-face with The Sleeper. Everytime The Hero pierces the shaman's heart, their assistant - Lord of the Demons appears. With the help of the Uriziel he manages to defeat the demons and pierce all the hearts. A portal leading into Beliar's Realm appears. However with his last cry, The Sleeper managed to call for the Forces of Evil. The Demon gets sucked into the portal, and his defeat was followed with the barrier collapsing. The fall of barrier caused a magic storm and a series of earth quakes. The Temple started to collapse, burying The Hero underground. Only the magic within his armor managed to keep him alive. Gothic II and Gothic II: Night of the Raven New Threat Xardas tells the Nameless Hero that he has be chosen by Innos. Sleeper managed to summon dragons, before he was banished, and The Hero is the only one who can deal with them. Necromancer used most of his power to teleport The Hero into his tower, not far from the City of Khorinis. Sadly, the armor was destroyed durning teleportation, and all of his belongings includint Uriziel remained buried underground. Xardas tells him about the situation, and wantsd him to head to Khorinis. He informs him that in order to face the dragons, he needs to aquire the "Eye of Innos". While on his way to the city, he meets a former shadow - Cavalorn who has been attacked and robbed by bandits of Brago. After short talk, Cavalorn and The Hero move on to fight the bandits, where it turns out they had a wanted poster of the Nameless Hero. One of the bandits can reveal that it was Dexter - a former convict who put a bounty on his head. After dealing with the bandits and working on Lobart's Farm, he managed to get into the city. The very first paladin he met - Lothar tells him that many people have gone missing since the barrier had fallen. He also learns a lot from the Water Mage - Vatras, ordered him to solve the missing people problem, and revealed that the remaining water mages headed to the ancient ruins. Durning his investigation The Hero concludes that bandits are behind all of it. After listening to Farim the Fisherman's advice, he swims to a near bay where he finds Skip. The pirate points The Hero where he can find Dexter, the leader of the bandits, and tells that they payed them for transporting kidnapped people to Jarkendar. The Hero goes to their hideout, and Captain Greg helps him in fighting the bandits. From the letter found on Dexter it turns out the mind behind all the kidnappings was former Ore Baron - Raven, who is now hiding in the north-eastern part of the island. Once he reported back to Vatras, he allows him to join the Circle of Water, an organization that is meant to help the mages of water. Vatras tells him to find Saturas and to deliver a letter. But firstly Hero needs to head to Lord Hagen, and tell him about the threat. He learns that paladins have came to Khorinis to mine the magic ore. He sent an expedition lead by Lord Garond. Lord Hagen does not want to bellive in the dragons, he wants a proof, otherwise he won't hand the Eye of Innos to The Hero. Helping Water Mages After seeing Lord Hagen The Hero goes back to Vatras. The Mage tells him to deliver a mysterious ornament to Saturas. Hero goes on a trip with Lares, that shows him the way to water mages. Saturas gets really angry once he sees The Hero, since he still remembers what he did back in the New Camp, but in the end he forgives him. Mage explains him that they are now studying an ancient civilization of Jarkendar, and that they have discovered a portal leading into the aforementioned part of the island. Unfortunately the portal was shut down, and the only way to open it is to find all ornaments hidden all over Khorinis, form a ring that will serve as the key into the portal. Nameless Hero is given a map from Nefarius, where he marked the locations of the stone circles with ornaments. Along with Lares, The Hero goes deep into the northern woods. Then he goes alone to the stone circle next to Sekob's farm. Every time The Hero goes to the stone circle, a mysterious Stone Guardian appears. Last of the ornaments was hidden on the stone circle next to Lobart's farm, and Cavalorn is there as well. As it turns out, someone has already dealt withe the guardian and took the ornament, and as he finds out from Cavalorn, it was paladins. The Hero obtains the last ornament from Lord Hagen and delivers all the pieces to the mages. After performing a ritual they successfuly managed to merge the ornaments together, then they put it into the portal. Nameless Hero is the first one to cross the portal to Jarkendar. As he arrives, it turns out that due to the spac-time warpage his journey through portal lasted three days, unlike other mages who arrivied instantly. The Hero now has a quest to kill Raven, who has been chosen by Beliar and is going to profane the temple of Adanos. de:Rhobar III it:Rhobar III pl:Rhobar III ru:Безымянный